


Love Poems

by Rainbend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime, Original Character Death(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbend/pseuds/Rainbend
Summary: These love poems I've wrote for you.If I kept piling them up,would they reached you?





	

_**These love poems I've wrote for you.** _

_**If I kept piling them up,** _  
_**would they reached you?** _

***

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the first year.  
I started writing love poems for you.  
I wrote about my love for you.  
Knowing how much you love my poems.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the second year.  
I began to post the love poems online.  
But I didn't published them.   
I wasn't ready to share them.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the third year.  
I gained a little confidence.  
And began to post the love poems online.  
People love them.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the fourth year.   
I began to write the love poems differently.  
I wrote about many things.   
Our memories, how beautiful you are.   
And more that I ran out of ink.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the fifth year.  
I learnt to played the guitar.   
And changed the love poems into songs.   
They were beautiful.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the sixth year.  
People began to discover my songs online.  
My videos became very popular.   
But I never stop writing those love poems.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the seventh year.   
I debuted as a singer for the first time.   
I became famous.   
Lots of females love me.  
But to me, they are nothing compared to you.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the eigth year.   
I met with an accident.   
And hit my head really badly.   
I couldn't remember my own name.   
All I know was I still love you.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the ninth year.   
My memories didn't came back to me.   
No matter how hard I tried to remember.   
As days go by, I became more frightened.  
I wanted a reply from you.   
I love you and that was all I had.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for ten years.   
And still no reply.  
And still no reply.

In the tenth year.   
Everything came back to me.   
I remembered everything that happened.   
And I started to cry.

I remembered.

That ten years ago I lost you.

_Arthur had her arms crossed as he complaint_ _non-stop_ _about Alfred, annoying the male who was standing beside him._

_"Honestly_ _Aflred_ _. Couldn't you be productive for once? Every single time I have to clean up after you." Arthur glared at the male standing before him._

_Rolling his eyes, Alfred kissed him on the cheek and replied. "It was only one time."_

_With that, he turned around and walked off. Not waiting for the male who was his lover._

_Arthur blushed as his scowl deepen, not saying anything._

_Alfred was walking, humming a tune under his breath when suddenly Arthur spun him around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips._

_Alfred's eyes widen in shock as Arthur released him and gave him a smirk although his face was red._

_Alfred rolled his eyes and together they walked home together hand in hand, talking about everything._

_They were waiting for the traffic light to turn green when Alfred decided to cross the road seeing that was no vehicles despite the traffic light being red._

_Arthur glared at Alfred as anger began to bubble under his skin._

_Suddenly, Arthur noticed a car speeding down the road and heading for Alfred who was still crossing the road._

_Not wasting any time, Arthur rushed forward and pushed Alfred out of the way before the car could knock him down._

_A screech could be heard as the driver tried to stop the car in time. Arthur placed his arms in front of his face, hoping that it would block the impact._

_And all Alfred could do was stand there in shock, trying to register what was happening._

_When suddenly, a loud bang was heard as time stopped._

These love poems I've wrote for you.   
If I kept piling them up,  
would they reached you?  
I stacked them everyday in the room,  
the room where you used to paint.

I couldn't see you anymore.   
And I've kept loving you but   
I thought we'll meet someday again.  
And you're not here anymore.

These love poems I've written for you.  
I've been sending them for eleven years.   
And still no reply.

_Alfred started at the letter that was in his hand as tears kept falling on the letter, staining it._

_If he only had been more careful, Victoria would be still around. Instead, he lost her._

_It was all his fault._

And still no reply.

**_"I miss you Arthur."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, I owe nothing except this story that I wrote.


End file.
